Tender Hearts
by csimouse
Summary: Sara is back and Warrick needs to talk to her. This is post "Goodbye and Good Luck."
1. Confessions

AN: Sara and Warrick are my favorite characters. Here is a story where they get together.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, if I did Warrick would be mine. 

**TENDER HEARTS **

Sara had been back about a week. Warrick was glad she was back. She looked better than he had seen in a while. He needed to talk to her. He had missed talking to her when she disappeared.

He found her in the DNA lab talking to Greg. He stood in the doorway watching before he spoke. He couldn't get over how much she had meant to him. "Hey, Sara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I thought we could go someplace where we can be alone."

"I was about to run out and grab a bite to eat. Wanna go with me?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Bye, Greg. We'll talk more later." Sara said. As Sara and Warrick walked out of the CSI lab, Warrick said he would drive. Sara was puzzled, but didn't argue.

"Where did you want to go?" Warrick asked.

"I thought I would like to try that new veggie place, Garden Gourmet."

"Okay." They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food. Once they got their food, they went and sat down. They started eating and still Warrick had not said anything else."

"So, what's up, Warrick?" Sara said smiling.

"I want…No, I need to tell you something. I am glad you are back. I missed you. My marriage to Tina was falling apart and then you left without a word to me. Sara saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Warrick. I know I hurt everybody, leaving the way I did. My intention was not to hurt you. I just needed to get away. "

"There's something else. When you went away, I realized something. " Warrick took Sara's hands in his and spoke. "Sara, I know that you are in love with Grissom and I'm cool with it. But if things don't work out, I want you to remember this. Sara, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. You have been the one person I could trust with all my deepest secrets. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I just don't want to lose you again."

Sara sat there, stunned. "Do you mean that?"

"With every beat of my heart."

"Well then…I need to tell you something too. Don't say anything to the team, yet. Gil and I are ending the relationship. We have talked about it. We will always be friends, but we were not looking for the same things from the relationship."

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"It's okay. I realized while I was gone that it was not meant to be. I have grown a lot because of my relationship with Gil. I couldn't have done it without him."

"Gil brought me here to help with the investigation of Holly Gribb's death. Then I had to investigate your activities. I wanted to find out about you. You intrigued me. I didn't like doing it that way. I think you are a great person and always have been. I have never thought that you would be interested in me that is why I pursued Grissom so much. "

"Would it be to much to ask if we could have dinner together?"

"I think that is a fine idea. This has been nice, but we probably should get back to the lab."

Before getting out at the lab, Warrick leaned over and kissed Sara gently on the cheek.


	2. Feelings

The next day Warrick was called into work to help the swing shift because a CSI was out sick. They were assigned to work a case together.

Warrick was glad he had talked to Sara. He had been hurt by her disappearing act. It had forced him to confront the fact that he loved Sara. He had always loved Sara. Sure, it had bothered him when she pried into his business. But, he had gotten over it. Sara was a great person. When she was kidnapped, it had almost killed his very soul. He loved those beautiful brown eyes. That smile. He loved every part of her.

Sara's mind kept returning to the moment when he had said he loved her. She had been so wrapped up in Grissom, thinking no one else was interested anyway. She had always been fascinated with Warrick. One look of those eyes and she was mesmerized.

As they returned to the lab with the evidence, Sara spoke. "What about Catherine?"

"Catherine?"

"I know that she has flirted with you over the years. "

"We are good friends. She wanted something more, but we realized that it would not work."

"So, are we still on for dinner?"


	3. The Big Night

The night came quickly for their date. Sara was still living in the house she shared with Grissom until she found an apartment. When he drove up in the driveway, he realized how nervous he was. He had gone out with other women, but none of them had even compared to Sara. Sara was like no other.

He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door. He stood on the porch, fidgeting. When Sara opened the door, Warrick was amazed. Sara was dressed in a black dress, simple but elegant. Her hair was up in a French twist. He was speechless.

"Sara, you look amazing!" Sara blushed with this statement from Warrick.

Gil walked into the room about then. "Hi, Warrick. Can I talk to you before you leave?"

"Sure, Griss" Warrick replied, feeling like a teenager getting questioned by a date's father. Grissom motioned for Warrick to follow him into the study. "It'll just be a minute, Sara."

Grissom closed the door. "Warrick, Sara told me that she told you about us. I just want her to be happy." Warrick could tell that Grissom still cared for Sara. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks, Grissom" Warrick said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"And Warrick, what I really meant to say from the beginning of this conversation is… Treat her right. She deserves the best."

"I will treat her like a princess."

Warrick walked Sara to his car. As he walked, he placed his hand on the small of her back. Sara's whole body tingled. As they drove to the restaurant, they were both nervous and quiet.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated quickly. As the pair was looking at the menu, Sara caught Warrick staring at her. "What's the matter?"

"I am just admiring you, beautiful." Sara blushed and that caused Warrick to laugh and say, "You are so cute when you do that."

After they ordered their food, they sat staring into one another's eyes. Warrick was rubbing Sara's hand with his thumbs. She could get used to his gentle caresses. Warrick was the first to speak.

"Is everything okay now? You won't leave again?" Warrick said almost tearfully.

"I won't guarantee that I won't leave again. But, if I do, I promise to talk to you. I went to visit my mom. We still have a ways to go. But, at least, we are speaking to each other again. "

"I was worried when you left. I could see it in your eyes. I knew you were having a rough time. I was so wrapped in my own troubles. I thought…I thought…I thought I would never see you again. I am so sorry that I let you go through that alone. I would never do anything to hurt you, Sara." Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Sara reached up and wiped away his tears. "How are you really doing?"

"The divorce became final last month. I pretty much gave into her demands. Just so I could be rid of her."

"Warrick, I should be the one who is sorry. I wasn't here when you needed me. I know what it is like to need someone there and they are not. "

"How about we call it even?"

"Sounds good to me."

After they had finished their dinner, Warrick suggested they go back to his apartment for dessert. He told Sara he had made a special dessert for them. They went back to his apartment. Sara was surprised. Warrick's apartment was warm and inviting. There was a piano in the corner and an entertainment center that was filled with pictures and CDs. "Make yourself at home. I'll go make coffee while I get the dessert."

Sara sat down at first, but got up and went to look at the pictures. Warrick walked in about that time. "Here you go. The lady in that picture right there is my Grams and this is her recipe."

Sara sat down on the couch next to Warrick and took a bite of the cake. "Oh, Warrick, this is delicious!"

"Thank you, but mine pales in comparison to hers. Hers was out of this world!"

Sara felt safe and secure around Warrick. A part of her always had. She wanted to tell him what her background was like, but was torn. Would he still love her? Could she bear his rejection?

"My Grams raised me after my mother died. She always called me her "work in progress." Sara giggled. "Did anyone ever tell you what a sweet sound that is?"

"No, I haven't heard that," as she giggled again. Warrick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her.

"Warrick, to be quite honest, I've been through a lot that isn't very pleasant. I don't think I want to ruin this evening. It's been wonderful. I feel safe with you."

"Do you want to tell me?" Warrick wasn't sure if she would open up and he wouldn't push if she didn't. He was sure of this…that no matter what Sara told him, he would always be there for her. He started to stroke her hair.

"I don't remember when it started, but it seems like it has always been a part of me. I watched my father beat my mother from when I could first remember. Once he had beaten her, he would go looking for me. I was always in fear. I had to keep hiding. He always found me."

"Oh, Sara," Warrick started crying along with Sara. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter and held her. Warrick had grown up loved and taken care of. Sara had probably not known what that was like. She had been fighting to survive. He just sat and held her. He would not ever hurt his Sara and was angry that anyone had.

She fell asleep in his arms. He decided to let her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He eased out from under her and scooped her up. Warrick carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

Warrick turned his CD player on put in his favorite jazz album. He turned it down low and lay there thinking about what Sara had told him that night.

Sara woke up in a panic. She didn't know where she was. She sat there for a minute and then realized she must be in Warrick's bedroom. She glanced around and saw a clock. It was about 3:30 in the morning. She walked into the hallway and heard music coming from the living room. Sara walked that direction through the dimly lit house and saw Warrick asleep on the couch.

Remembering she did not have her car, she found her cell phone in her purse. She called Grissom knowing he would be awake because he was working. "Gil, its Sara."

"Is everything okay? Where are you? "

"I am okay and I am at Warrick's. I must have fallen asleep and he put me in his bed. He is sleeping on the couch."

"Did you have a good time, Sara?"

"We had a very nice time. I'll see you in the morning." Sara laid down and just thought. Warrick and her had gotten along well after their initial meeting. She knew he sort of had that "bad boy" image, but he really was a good guy inside. They both had ghosts to fight with. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. They understood where the other came from. And those eyes... Those eyes were mesmerizing. Sara had always loved them. They were one of his best features. She had not expected to open up to him, but she had. He had not pushed her away. He took her and had held her. A sense of security and peace had come over her. Would he still do that if he knew the whole story? She fell asleep with these thoughts on her mind.

Warrick awoke about 5:00 and went to check on Sara. She was sleeping peacefully. He thought she was a beautiful person. He always had. He loved her determination. He was like that too in some ways. She had survived a lot in her life. He vowed to himself, as long as he was around, no harm would come to her.

At about 7:00, he was sitting at his computer when Sara walked in. "Hey, girl."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well? Do you want some breakfast?"

"You don't have to do that. I have already imposed on you enough. Did you get any sleep?"

"I slept on the couch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake you."

"And as far as you imposing on me, you aren't. I really don't mind. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know."

"I'll surprise you." A little while later, they were having breakfast together.

"These are great, Warrick!"

"It's my Gram's recipe. You probably are ready to go home, so after we're done here; I'll take you."

"Okay," Sara sat there eating the apple cinnamon pancakes that Warrick had made from scratch. "Umm…. Warrick, I was thinking of looking for apartments today. If you don't have anything better to do, I wouldn't mind having someone to keep me company. "

"If it means spending time with you, I would love to."

"Well, when you take me home, give me about an hour and I'll be ready."


	4. Sara's Secret

A few weeks later…

Sara had indeed found an apartment that day. She had moved in that next week. She had also continued to see Warrick. He still did not know the whole story. They were trying to keep their relationship quiet. Only Gil knew about it. The others were getting suspicious. Warrick and Sara were both happier than anyone had seen in a long time.

They were both off one night. Warrick treated her to a home cooked meal at his home. They decided, since the weather was kind of cool and damp, to stay in and watch movies. As they lay there, they started snuggling, which led to kissing. They ended up in the bedroom still kissing. Warrick was so gentle with Sara. He did not want to scare or hurt Sara by moving too fast or too rough.

Sara was nervous about this development. He was about to find out another secret of Sara Sidle. She wasn't sure she was entirely ready for him to know. She loved Warrick with her whole heart. She was worried that the relationship would end tonight because of the secret.

It started with them removing each other shirts. Warrick knew just how to touch Sara to make her relax. They then proceeded to remove each other's pants. When he slid his hands down to her panties, she gasped softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No…I'm fine…," She said nervously. When he pulled the panties down, he saw the scars. There were multiple scars that crisscrossed just below the waistline. Warrick didn't say anything. Sara would tell him when she was ready. He continued to caress and love Sara. They got into bed and make love. They lay there in each other's embrace.

"I suppose you saw the scars and are wondering what happened."

"A little. You don't have tell me if you are not ready."

"Well, I told you that my father used to beat me. He also sexually abused me. When I was in high school, people started dating. I would hear stories about their sexual escapades. I would go home and cry because I wouldn't let anyone get close, because of what my father had done to me. I turned to cutting myself as an escape. I know now that it was not the best choice I could have made, but at the time I felt like I had no choice. Even my foster parents never caught on to what I was doing. It wasn't until I was in college did I stop. A roommate happened to see me and talked to me until I decided to go for counseling."

"Oh, Sara, come here." He scooted toward her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She started crying, somewhat surprising Warrick. "Right here and now, I want to make you a promise." Warrick paused to make sure she was listening. "As long as you'll have me, I promise that I will be here for you, no matter what."

"Warrick, do you…do you still think that I am beautiful?"

"Sara, of course I do. Nothing will ever change that."

"Can you just hold me?"

"Anything for you." Warrick held her safe in his arms. When they awoke the next morning, she surprised Warrick by saying that she wanted to tell the team.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Heck, yeah! I have wanted to tell everyone. I knew you waned to keep it secret, so I did."


	5. Surprises

That night before shift….

Sara was glad she had been called into help the graveyard shift. She had missed working with everyone. Since she and Gil were no longer together, it was no longer a problem.

Everyone was gathered in the break room. Sara winked at Warrick to let him know she was about to share their news. He gave her a small smile as encouragement.

"Hey guys, I've got something I want to share with all of you, since we are here together." Everyone stopped and looked at Sara. Warrick got up and took her hand. "Me and Warrick have been seeing each other for about a month."

Everyone was even more shocked by what happened next. Warrick, not breaking contact with Sara, dropped to his knee. Out of his coat pocket, he produced a small box. "Sara, you are my heart, my soul. I can't picture a day without you next to me. Will you marry me?"

Sara stood there stunned, letting the words sink in. "Yes!" She dropped to her knees and hugged him. Everyone surrounded them as they stood up. They all congratulated her and Warrick. Catherine motioned for her to come with her. Sara followed, somewhat warily, knowing Catherine had feelings for Warrick in the past.

"Sara, I know we have had our differences. But, I am happy for you. Warrick is a good man. He will treat you right."

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings. I will always care for Warrick. But, I have seen how happy you make each other. You have my blessing."


	6. Two More Tender Hearts

TWO MORE TENDER HEARTS

Sara was sitting nervously in the doctor's office. Warrick sat holding her hand, his strong but gentle hand rubbing circles on hers as he tried to contain his own nervousness. "Sara Brown, Dr. Torrez will see you now."

Sara and Warrick both stood up and they followed the nurse back to the examination room. As she lay there waiting for the doctor to come in, she thought over the events that had brought them to this day. Sara had returned to Las Vegas three years ago and had started dating Warrick. The two had been married a year later. Now, she was four months pregnant with his child.

"What are you thinking about, baby girl?" Warrick spoke softly as he ran his hand through her hair. "Not much…just what an amazing journey this has been. Who would have guessed we would be where we are now?" She pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Okay, you two, shall we get started…with the exam?" Dr Torrez said as she entered. Sara started to giggle as Warrick started to blush. As the examination continued, "Okay, I have a surprise for you two. You are having twins!"

Warrick and Sara both broke out into enormous smiles," Ummm…can you tell what they are?" Warrick asked.

"It looks like you will be having two girls."

4 months later

Sara lay in the hospital bed after having just given birth to the twin girls who had come a little bit early. At the moment, Catherine was holding Kaydence Nicole and Nick was holding Calliope Willow, being careful of the wires and tubes that were still connected to her little body. "Sara, Warrick, they are beautiful little girls."

"Kaydie is going to have her daddy's green eyes. I can tell. Yes, I can." Catherine cooed as she held the sleeping infant.

Warrick spoke later after everyone had arrived, "We just want to thank you for everything you have done. I know our troubles are not over. But we will get through them as long as we have all of you with us."


	7. Another Tender Heart

ANOTHER TENDER HEART

Warrick walked into the room his two girls shared and kissed them on the forehead. He realized now how lucky he was. He and Sara had been married six years now. Sara and the girls meant the world to him. Callie and Kaydie were probably two of the most loved children in Las Vegas. Callie had inherited her mom's smile and her daddy's love of music. Kaydie had her daddy's eyes and her mom's serious nature.

Callie and Kaydie may not have had grandparents, but there was no shortage of "adopted" family members to help out with spoiling them. Nick, who had been promoted to supervisor for days and Greg were their uncles. Jim Brass and Doc Robbins acted like doting grandfathers, often taking the girls on outings. Catherine, who was now assistant director of the lab since Gil retired, preferred to be called "Aunt Catherine".

Warrick walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He undressed and crawled into bed. He snuggled up close to Sara and wrapped his arm over her belly. His gentle touch woke her and she rolled over to face him.

"How's my baby girl this morning?"

"I'm better now that you're here." Warrick lifted up the edge of Sara's black tank top that was just barely covering her ever-growing belly. "Good morning, my little one," Warrick whispered softly as he ran his hands over her abdomen.

"Your little one kept me awake last night," Sara scoffed before she broke into fits of giggles.

"Hey, little one, give your mommy a break. She's a great mom. You're gonna love her." Warrick looked into Sara's brown eyes. "I know that I love her…always have and always will."

"Little one, your daddy is pretty special too. I have always loved him too. I can't picture life without him. With him, I found a sense of security that I had never found before. He knows what I need even before I realize it sometimes."

"Sara, we really should start thinking about names for him. I was wondering what you thought about Zachary Alexander, after Doc Robbins? I know his name is Albert, but Alexander has the same first two letters. He goes by Al anyway "

"I think that Doc would be honored. He has been so good to the girls, especially Callie."

"I know. She and him have a special bond. He adores her."

* * *

Several months later...

"Warrick, where are you? Sara awoke in a panic.

"Right here, baby girl, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare? "

"No," Sara smiled, calming as she spoke. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Okay, I'll call Nick and Greg to stay with Callie and Kaydie."

"And I'll call the hospital and Doctor Torrez and let them know that we are on our way in."

* * *

Several hours later...

"Where is my beautiful new grandbaby?" Jim asked as he walked into the hospital room where Sara was.

Warrick smiled, "The nurse went to get him."

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Jim asked Sara in a warm and gentle way.

"I'm doing good. When the nurse gets back, can I ask for a few minutes of privacy to feed him?"

"Anything you want, Sara"

The nurse walked in carrying the infant. Jim started to walk out. Sara spoke, "Don't go just yet. You need to meet him. Jim, meet Zachary James Alexander Brown."

A few minutes later, Warrick peeked his head out and told him he could come back in. As Jim sat there rocking little Zach, Greg's voice could be heard. "Quiet girls…Babies are sleeping."

The door opened and in spilled Nick and Kaydie followed closely by Greg and Callie, who walked a little bit slower because she was still mastering her new crutches. "Where is our new brother, Uncle Nick?" Kaydie asked.

"It looks like Grandpa Jim has him." Nick responded.

"Daddy, I want to hold him too." Callie said.

"Okay, you can hold him, just like I promised. But, you have to sit up here with Mommy." Callie nodded her head eagerly.

Warrick scooped Callie up and sat her on the bed. Jim handed Callie baby Zach.

"You're doing good, baby." Sara spoke tenderly and smiled as she helped Callie hold him.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine…"Callie began to sing to her baby brother in a beautifully clear voice.

Catherine came in about then. Kaydie squealed, "Aunt Catherine! Baby Zach is here! He's really here!"

"I know sweetie! Are you ready for your day at the zoo?"

"Yeah! Come on sissy!"

Warrick took Zach as Catherine helped Callie get down. "Hey guys, can I get a minute with Sara before I take off with the girls?"

"Sure thing." The group walked out, leaving Sara and Catherine.

"Sara, I just want to tell you what a great job you are doing. Your children really are lucky to have you for a mom. "

"Thanks, Cath. That really does mean a lot. Come here." Catherine came over and Sara grabbed her and hugged her.

"Warrick is lucky to have you too. You were what he needed all along."

"With Warrick, my tender heart finally knew what it meant to feel safe and be loved unconditionally."


End file.
